Marcus (Jericho) Jared
Background Marcus or as he prefers to go by, Jareco, is an orphan, he grew up as a thief in the badlands, he was taken in at a young age by a group of looters. Trained to be unnoticeable he provides cover on oops or raids, other times being sent in to kill the leader and to disable reinforcement alarms. When he was seventeen he lost his arm in an explosion set by a reckless rookie, the rookie wasn't seen again, his arm replaced with a black metallic version now, he is heavier set training himself to deal with the bulk eventually taking a place amongst their best foot soldiers who were only sent in as a last resort, they were known as the worst of the worst, taking out entire bases and looting with no stopping. When he was nineteen he left that life behind, joining a militia group in the human territory, where he fought some of the same people he raided whole strongholds with. Twenty-one now he travels taking odd jobs here and there never staying in one place for too long. After meeting some people he came to be friends with the Earth god Gaia, they hung out together in the elven forest quite a bit until it was attacked and Gaia was kidnapped, after the ordeal he spent time at sea and was recruited to go to Tarkus to help stop the Lion Clan. After arriving they were shot down and Jericho was soon placed on a team with his mentor Pyce after regrouping, they traveled across the land and eventually fought Kazzak a general of the Lion Clan who was after another member of their team named Tim. Luckily a friend of theirs named Zak helped saved them and they soon entered an underground temple and trained for a month. After the Jericho and the others head for the final attack on the Lon Clan and they soon are intercepted by Kazzak yet again. They later defeated Kazzak and won the fight, they soon left to go back to Cantasia where he got a letter from Pyce speaking of the man's coronation as king of the ocean territory. Five days later Jericho found his way through the desert area of the Human territory looking for information on his parents. Here he found an old temple that was dusty but had been used recently, stocking up on dried food he explored the place and came upon a river. He had dived in to find out it was a light illusion, barely safe he landed on a small half-circle of about a ten-foot diameter. Following the path connected to the half-circle he found an ancient library that had books detailing many things he did not know about until then. He also met a canyon fox, fox's with wings that could fly in the extreme wind currents, it gave him a fire Maya book from within the library that detailed many abilities to him. In recent times Jericho has returned to his home in the Badlands and after killing his old Lord the Table has declared his death. Personality Often easy going and laid back it is a mask he cultivated over time to hide his true intentions or even what he really thinks. He takes things quite seriously and often finds himself very bored which leads to him traveling quite a lot. Appearance He stands at 6"4 and weighs 212lbs of pure muscle due to harsh training and years as a Clipper, he has a short beard and short hair. A scar from his cheek to his neck is the most obvious though many others lay across his body. Abilities He was born with the ability of Fire Maya and has trained to fight with it in his own way, though he also uses it for a majority of things. Category:Character